


Date

by saizo



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: AU - No Ninja, M/M, Mild Language, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7007965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saizo/pseuds/saizo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Randy finally builds up the courage to ask Satoshi out. Their date ends in a way they had not expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date

**Author's Note:**

> heh, my first fic and it's porn... 
> 
> well, this is an au where first ninja is in modern times and there's no ninja. a domestic au, i guess. also, first ninja's name is satoshi.

" _FUCK_!" 

Randy hissed, once again messing up his eyeliner. He grabbed another towelette and gently wiped off the makeup, grimacing at his reflection in the mirror. He'd been trying to get his eyeliner _just right_ for the past half hour, and each perfect stroke had been countered with a wobbly, scribbly mess. He had to make sure his eyes looked perfect; he was going on his first date with Satoshi, after all. The two of them had been dancing around the subject of a date for what felt like months now; constant 'Would you like to's' and hasty 'Neverminds' had permeated their conversations for weeks. Randy had finally, as Howard elegantly put it, 'decided to grow a pair' and just ask Satoshi out, to which his boyfriend had responded with excited vigor(and lots of happy kisses). Randy gently pulled his eyelid down and started a new stroke with his brush, trying to be as steady as he could. When the eyeliner made a perfect wing, Randy smiled victoriously; finally, he could do his other eye! 

 _BANG! BANG!_   

Randy yelped when he heard the sound of someone knocking on the door; Satoshi wasn't here _already_ , was he?! Randy hastily tried to finish his other eye, and while the eyeliner wing on his first eye was a bit neater, the second one was at least passable. Randy bolted downstairs, grabbing his jacket and nearly tripping at the front door. He opened it slowly, hoping that Satoshi hadn't heard him sliding around his house like it was made of ice. Randy's eyes widened when he took in Satoshi's appearance; he was wearing a simple black sports jacket with a red turtleneck underneath, black pants, and black shoes. His hair was tied back in a ponytail, as always, and Randy had to keep his eyes from wandering for too long. He swallowed thickly, looking Satoshi in the eye with a smile. 

"Hey, Satoshi! You, uh, ready for our date?" 

"Of course, _shin'aina;_ I am here to pick you up, after all." Satoshi smiled, extending his hand for Randy to grab. "Shall we head to the car?" 

"Totally! Lead the way, dumpling." Randy's grin widened, and Satoshi glared at him at the use of that nickname. Satoshi grabbed Randy's hand and led him to his car(after Randy had locked up, of course), opening the door for him and gesturing politely. Randy landed in the seat with a faint squeak of leather, and Satoshi closed the door, walking around and entering the driver's seat. He closed his own door and started up the engine, whistling as he did so. The two of them took off down the street, and Randy gently grabbed one of Satoshi's hands, lacing their fingers together with a smile. 

\--

Randy couldn't remember the name of the restaurant they'd chosen, though he was pretty sure it started with an 'a.' It was a small, homey place, dimly lit with string lights and candles. There were a small number of tables covered in plain white tablecloths beside worn leather chairs, and the faint sound of orchestral music could be heard over the muted chatter of other customers. A waiter led Satoshi and Randy to their table, and Randy sunk into his chair with an appreciative groan. The waiter took their drink orders and walked off, leaving Randy and Satoshi to chat. 

"So, how has your day been?" Satoshi asked after a stretch of silence, casually resting his forearms on the table. 

"Eh, it's been alright; much better now that I get to see your beautiful face." Randy grinned, and Satoshi looked down, smiling bashfully. 

" _Watashi no ai_ , you flatter me." Satoshi laughed, bubbly and infectious, and Randy couldn't help but chuckle as well. The waiter returned with their drinks, and quickly took their orders before scurrying off again. Randy rested his chin on one hand, toying idly with his drink. They stayed in a comfortable silence for awhile, until Satoshi caught Randy staring at him and chuckled. "You can't keep your eyes off me, can you?" Randy grinned sheepishly. 

"'Course I can't, babe; I absolutely love your outfit. And I love how well those pants fit you." Randy's grin turned lecherous, and Satoshi coughed, his face suddenly feeling hot. 

"Randy, please! We're in public!" 

"What? Am I not allowed to appreciate my boyfriend's perfect ass in public?" Satoshi nearly choked on his drink, his face very clearly dusted with pink. Randy leaned back, a shit-eating grin still on his face. Satoshi tried not to let his relief show when the waiter brought their food, allowing for them to drop the subject. They both tucked into their meals, Randy eating at a much faster pace than Satoshi. The companionable silence returned, and remained until both men had finished their meals, and were patiently waiting for the waiter to bring their check. Once the waiter brought the check, Satoshi reached into his wallet to grab his card, but stopped when he heard Randy's voice. 

"Don't worry about paying, babe. I'll cover it." Randy got out his own wallet, and placed his card in the leather folder that held their receipts, which the waiter then grabbed and took to the register to ring up. Satoshi looked like he'd wanted to object, but it was too late now anyway. After everything had been paid for, the two got up and left the restaurant, holding hands. 

"Um, Randy?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Would you, uh, like to come over to my house? We could watch a movie, or something." Randy's eyes lit up with excitement; even though he and Satoshi had been dating for over a month, he had never actually visited Satoshi's home. 

"Totally! I'd love to see what you've done with your place." Randy slid into the passenger seat of Satoshi's car, closing the door. Satoshi did the same on the driver's side, and they took off once more, heading toward's Satoshi's home. Randy smiled excitedly; he couldn't wait! 

\--

 As the car pulled into the driveway, Randy could only think one thing; minimalist. The home was small, one floor from what he could see, and was painted in varying shades of white and gray. It looked like something out of a magazine. Randy whistled lowly in appreciation, placing his hands on his hips. 

"Wow, dumpling. Nice digs." Satoshi rolled his eyes, smiling at the compliment nonetheless. 

"Thank you. Now, my roommate Plop Plop should be out with friends currently, meaning we have the place to ourselves." Randy looked up at Satoshi with a questioning stare. 

"Your roommate's name is Plop Plop?" 

"That's not his real name. It's just what everyone calls him." Satoshi clarified, turning his key in the lock and opening the door. Randy was surprised by the interior; it contrasted greatly with the outside. Everything looked very relaxed and lived-in, with an old sofa in the corner of the foyer and an archway leading to what Randy assumed was the kitchen and living room. Randy toed off his shoes and socks, as did Satoshi, and looked up when Satoshi spoke again. "Follow me," he said, walking through the archway and the living room to a small door. He opened it, revealing a sparsely decorated bedroom. There was a full sized bed, a nightstand, a beanbag chair, and a TV mounted on the wall. "Well, this is my room. Feel free to make yourself comfortable." Satoshi smiled, moving to enter what Randy assumed was the adjacent bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Randy took off his jacket and placed it on the beanbag, admiring the simplicity of Satoshi's room. He sat on the bed, running his fingers over the pale gray comforter, musing about what it would be like to live in Satoshi's home. He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of a door opening, and Satoshi returned, smiling airily at Randy. Randy got up, clapping his hands together.

"So! What are we gonna do, dumpling? Watch a movie? Play video games? Maybe-" Randy was cut off by a pair of lips meeting his own, and he almost immediately melted into the kiss, letting his hands come to rest on Satoshi's shoulders. 

"I was thinking that...we could do something else." Satoshi whispered, his breath ghosting over the shell of Randy's ear. Randy's eyes widened in realization, and he nodded jerkily. 

"O-oh. Yeah, sure." Randy stammered, his face heating up. Satoshi leaned in for another kiss, which Randy was more than happy to reciprocate. The kiss grew more heated as Satoshi gently ran his tongue across Randy's bottom lip, requesting entrance. Randy opened his mouth, allowing Satoshi's tongue to slide across his own. Randy moaned slightly, his hands moving from Satoshi's shoulders to his back, then to cup his ass, giving it a light squeeze. Satoshi groaned into Randy's mouth before breaking the kiss, a trail of saliva still connecting their mouths. Satoshi started to plant kisses along Randy's jawline, moving to his neck, and then his collar. He let his hands slide under Randy's shirt with the intent to remove it, and Randy was quick to oblige. He pulled off his shirt and let it fall haphazardly to the ground, quickly forgotten as Satoshi pulled Randy in for another kiss. Randy pulled Satoshi's jacket from his shoulders, tossing it into the corner. Satoshi tangled his fingers in Randy's hair, tugging gently, pulling Randy's head back to get better access to his neck. Randy moaned softly, his hands moving to pull up Satoshi's turtleneck and explore the newly exposed skin. Satoshi backed away to fully remove the turtleneck, and then pulled Randy close, their now bare chests touching. 

" _Watashi wa raishū ni anata o seikō suru tsumoridesu."_ Satoshi whispered into Randy's ear with a breathy tone, nipping at his earlobe. Randy grunted softly, his hands ghosting over Satoshi's chest, nails occasionally digging into skin to elicit sharp noises of pleasure from him. Satoshi unbuttoned Randy's pants, pulling the fly down and sliding his hand in. Randy hissed at the sensation, instinctively bucking into Satoshi's palm. Satoshi grinned like a cat that got the cream, pushing his palm into the obvious bulge in Randy's pants. Randy, growing impatient, quickly pulled off his pants, kicking them to another area of the room. He made quick work of Satoshi's pants, pulling them down so Satoshi could simply step out of them. Now only in their underwear, Satoshi pushed Randy onto the bed, crawling on top of him and bringing him into another kiss. Satoshi moved to kiss Randy's cheek, then his jawline, his collarbone, and continued to slowly travel downward. Satoshi hooked his fingers into the waistband of Randy's underwear, tugging it down just enough for more of his hip to be exposed. Satoshi placed open mouthed kisses along Randy's hip, biting occasionally, nuzzling into the soft hair on Randy's navel. 

"Absolutely beautiful," Satoshi murmured into Randy's skin, smiling. "Everything about you is perfect." He finally tugged Randy's underwear off completely, allowing for his cock to spring to attention. Satoshi rested his cheek against the shaft, nuzzling gently. Randy whined impatiently, taking Satoshi's hair out of its ponytail and grabbing a fistful, bucking his hips ever so slightly. Satoshi moved to take Randy into his mouth, his tongue wrapping around the head of his cock, coating it with saliva. He wrapped a hand around the base, starting up a rhythmic stroking motion. He hollowed his cheeks and moaned occasionally, sending vibrations through Randy's cock. Randy moaned loudly, his grip on Satoshi's hair tightening as he slowly pushed his mouth even further down. Satoshi began to pick up speed, his strokes becoming quicker as he used his other hand to fondle Randy's balls. 

"H-hah, fuck, fuckfuckfuck..." Randy cursed, pulling at Satoshi's hair and bucking his hips eagerly. "I-I'm close.." Randy panted, the movement of his hips becoming more erratic. When he was just about to climax, Satoshi suddenly pulled his mouth off of Randy's cock with a wet pop, giving him a toothy grin. Randy groaned in annoyance, sharply tugging Satoshi's hair, causing him to moan. Satoshi then chuckled, crawling back up so he and Randy were face-to-face, resting his hips against Randy's own. 

"Patience, _dārin._ Good things come to those who wait." Randy huffed, dragging Satoshi into a heated kiss, taking the opportunity to remove Satoshi's underwear. Satoshi helped him, shimmying out of the garment and kicking it onto the floor. He slowly pressed their cocks together, grinding against him. Randy gasped into the kiss, and Satoshi took advantage of Randy's open mouth, their tongues sliding together. Satoshi reached over towards his nightstand, opening the drawer and fumbling around for a second, until his hand closed around a small tube. He sat up, holding the bottle in his hands with a smile. 

"Now, Randy, do you want to do this? Because if not then we can stop." 

"No way, dumpling. I want this. I want you." Randy placed a hand on Satoshi's chest, smiling at him fondly. Satoshi nodded, opening the bottle and squeezing out a bit of lube. He coated his fingers and shuffled back a bit, moving his now slicked up fingers toward's Randy's ass. 

"Let me know if you want to stop." Satoshi then slowly slid a finger into Randy's hole, until it was halfway in. Randy instinctively tightened around him, but willed himself to relax. Satoshi slid the finger in to the knuckle, and then added a second, going as slowly as possible to not cause Randy any discomfort. He moved his fingers in a scissoring motion, stretching Randy as best he could. Randy was a moaning, panting mess, grabbing fistfuls of the bed sheets in a white-knuckled grip. Once Satoshi felt that Randy had been sufficiently stretched, he gently removed his fingers, grabbing the bottle of lube once more and squeezing a generous amount onto his palm. He coated his cock in the slick substance, and positioned himself in front of Randy's hole. 

"Are you ready?" 

"Yes, Satoshi, I'm ready. Fuck me until all I can say is your name." Satoshi's gaze darkened at those words, and he slowly pushed his cock into Randy, stopping at the tip. He watched Randy's face for any signs of pain, and when he saw none, he continued to push in, until he was fully seated inside. Randy released a low moan, moving his hands to grip Satoshi's shoulders. Satoshi started up a slow pace, gently thrusting in and out of Randy's hole. "Ha...faster.." Randy mumbled, and Satoshi obliged, picking up his pace. He groaned, eyes screwed shut as he thrusted into Randy, trying to hit his prostate. When Randy released a moan that was more akin to a scream, Satoshi knew he'd found it. He repeatedly slammed into that spot, panting heavily. 

"Ah... _anata wa hijō ni taito shin'ai narimasu yo_..." Satoshi mumbled, voice devolving into incoherent Japanese as he continued to pound into Randy, the bed creaking underneath them with each thrust. Randy groaned, almost yelled in pleasure, nails scratching at Satoshi's back, leaving angry red marks. 

"Shit...I-I'm gonna.." Randy panted, eyes screwed shut. Satoshi grunted, picking up his pace again and wrapping a hand around Randy's cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. It didn't take long for Randy to climax with a shout, shooting hot spurts of his seed across their chests and Satoshi's hand. The sight of Randy's orgasm was enough to send Satoshi over the edge, and he thrusted deep into Randy, shuddering violently as he filled him. The two collapsed in a sweaty, panting heap, and Satoshi gently pulled out, getting up to get a washcloth. He came back and cleaned up Randy and himself, then tossed the washcloth onto the pile of clothes on the floor. Satoshi climbed back into bed and wrapped his arms around Randy's waist, nuzzling into his neck. Randy smiled, kissing Satoshi's forehead and running a hand through his hair. 

"That was great. I love you, dumpling." 

"I love you too, _gōjasu_." Satoshi kissed Randy's cheek and turned off the lamp on his nightstand, curling into Randy and letting the warm embrace of sleep take him. 

**Author's Note:**

> kinda rushed at the end, but i hope you enjoyed nonetheless! 
> 
> translations:  
> shin'aina - dear  
> watashi no ai - my love  
> watashi wa raishū ni anata o seikō suru tsumoridesu - i'm going to fuck you into next week  
> dārin - darling  
> anata wa hijō ni taito shin'ai narimasu yo - you're so tight dear  
> gōjasu - gorgeous 
> 
> i had to use google translate, so these might be inaccurate. apologies if they are!


End file.
